1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new antibiotics designated 31F508.alpha..sub.1, 31F508.alpha..sub.2, 31F508.beta..sub.1 and 31F508.beta..sub.2, to their production by fermentation, to methods for their recovery and concentration from crude solutions and to processes for their purification. The present invention includes within its scope the agents in dilute form, as crude concentrates, as a complex of all components, in pure form as individual components and a novel strain of Streptomyces viridodiastaticus subsp. "littus".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Naphthyridinomycin antibiotics are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,902.